phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rollercoaster
Quotes Removal I saw Flash edited out the Quotes category, are there no quotes to add? felinoel ~ (Talk) 04:43, 2 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that was a mistake. I wanted to make the quote boxes, but it was to late and I didn't want to leave an empty section. I'll add it today. --SuperFlash101 19:20, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Jeremy? The person at the Slushy Burger in the forest looks exactly like Jeremy, if you look close. It could possibly be him. Invisibool 21:39, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Maybe it is.User:Cletusbot001January13,2013 Trivia Corrections * After Perry escaped from Dr. Doofenshmirtz mechanical arms, Dr. Doofenshmirtz grabs a wrench to fight Perry, who also had a wrench, but we never see Perry pick up the wrench. ** He may have picked it up while off-screen * After Dr. Doofenshmirtz gets the nail stuck in his foot, there is no blood, but because the nail pierced the skin, he should have been bleeding. ** Strange, but it has happened in reality. My 6th grade life skills teacher told me a story about when a student slammed his hand on his sewing needle, it went through the skin without breaking a bone or blood vein (or artery) ** It may also just be blood-free because it is a kids' show. * When Perry was captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, there was no nail underneath him, but later there was a nail underneath him. ** Actually, Perry is seen using his tail to flick that nail under his foot. * When the rollercoaster was flying by the satellite, Phineas knew that if it crashed to Earth, that Candace was in charge, but Candace never told Phineas and Ferb the condition that would allow her to be in charge, so how did Phineas know? ** Perhaps he and Candace have had a conversation along those lines previous to the start of the series. —PMDFan 01:21, November 4, 2009 (UTC) For the last item, they weren't that far away from Candace when she was talking to her mom. They might have heard the conversation. — RRabbit42 04:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) * "Rollercoaster" was not produced in widescreen high-definition. ** But I watch a video from this episode from Disney XD HD in widescreen.—Gabo 200 ::I will remove this item since it no longer applies. * When Ferb said that platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs, you said it was Disney's error. You think Ferb gets everything right?-- 15:43, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Songs Can we really consider Perry the Platypus Theme a song? We almost never hear it anymore, and when it is broadcast alone here it is the same credits as "Candace Loses Her Head". PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 08:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Tabs Personally, I like the old version WAY better. You should keep it that way. -FossilsDaDaDa 02:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : It has been changed back. It was a good idea, but there were too many bugs to make it work properly. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC)